


This is Awkward

by orphan_account



Series: Requested One-shots [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A surprising lack of hentai, Edd ships it (lowkey though), M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [A fanfiction request for celebration of 2000+ followers on my askblog]Tom lost a bet, and thus Tord walks in on an embarassing punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request : "TomTord fic where Tom wears a bikini in his room and Tord walks in on him. Things get awkward and they avoid eachother for a few days. Then they confess their feelings and become a couple."
> 
> I tried my best I never actually wrote something like this before skjkjkgklg i hope y'all enjoy it

"This is fucking stupid." Tom grumbled, kicking open his closet door. Edd sat on his bed, phone grasped between his hands. He held back laughter and just giggled, taking a video of his friend. 

"C'mon Tom, you gotta pose for the camera." Edd said smugly. Tom groaned, looking down at the blue checkered bikini he was forced to wear.

"Why do you even own one of these?" Tom sighed, exasperated. Edd rolled his eyes.

"Pose, Tom!"

Begrudgingly, Tom striked a cliché model-esque pose, miming strutting down a walkway. Glaring daggers at Edd, he threw his arms up. "Happy?" Edd's mischievous smile only grew at his words.

"Tell your audience why you have to do this."

"You're going to show this to people?!" 

"It's for the effect, Tom! Now why did you have to do it."

Tom rolled his vacant eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I lost a bet."

"What kind of bet?~"

"Edd!"

"Alright, alright!" Edd gave up, lowering his phone and looking back over the footage. He had to cover his mouth with a hand, muffling the loudening laughter that escaped him. Tom groaned, digging through his stuff crammed under a desk in his room. Luckily, Matt was out and Tord never came in his one safe haven, so he wouldn't be humiliated anymore.

"C'mon Tom, you look so good in it!"

"Cram it."

"It really shows off your DICK." Edd lost it, falling over and laughing, snorting mixed in. Tom covered his face and sighed, trying to keep his screeching internal. Suddenly, his bedroom door creaked open, and Tord shoved his head into the blue-covered room.

"Hey, have any of you seen my-" He stopped as he stared at Tom, already flushed and embarrassed, stare back. His mouth hang open with unspoken words, and his face turned as red as his hoodie. "Uhh.." he said quietly, before Tom stomped over and started shoving the door in his face.

"Get out of my fucking room, you asshole!" He screamed, face red. Tord ducked out, and his footsteps thudded as he skittered away to his own room. Tom promptly fell against the door, falling to the floor, face in his hands. Edd cackled, grabbing his stomach as it clenched in pain at his laughter. "Fuck this, I'm getting changed. Edd, get your ass out of here."

Edd panted, "Aww, c'mon Tom!" He wheezed out some breathy chuckles. "Just a bit longer?"

Tom just stood and threw open the door, and grabbed Edd's legs, attempting to drag him out of his room. Edd eventually got up, tired of his skinny friend trying to pull him away. Waving to Tom  
as his embarrassed friend slammed the door, he pulled a cola from his hoodie pocket, sipping it as he waltzed away.

\---

"Tom, this is ridiculous!" Edd threw his hands in the air, trying to emphasis his point. Tom just rolled his eyes, taking a swig from a fresh bottle of Smirnoff. Edd groaned, dragging his hands down his face. "I thought you two not fighting would be an improvement, but now it's just really quiet! All the time! It's..." Edd flopped his arms around before slouching into the couch they sat on. "Weird. It's really weird."

"'S not like it's my fault!" Tom exclaimed. "He was the one who stopped talking and avoiding me. I just rolled with it."

"You should talk to him!" Edd yelled, throwing his hand to pap Tom's face lightly. He took a long drink of his cola before continuing, "Maybe you two could finally settle your differences."

Tom sank deeper into his sweater at that. He wanted to talk to Tord. He was, admittedly, tired of always fighting with him. But Tord didn't want to talk to him, so he didn't even try. Sighing, he threw his head over the back of the couch, glaring at the ceiling. "Fine, I'll go chat with him or something." He stood up, shoving his alcohol into his hoodie pocket, trudging toward the communist's room. He stood outside, pursing his lips, before knocking lightly on the door.

"Tord? What's up dude, you've barely said a word since, like, last monday." There was a small thud from inside, as well as a squeak that probably came from the man inside. Rolling his eyes, Tom turned the doorknob and promptly let himself in. Squinting, Tom looked in the dark room to see Tord curled in his sweater on the corner of his bed, watching something on his phone. After a long pause, Tom quietly asked, "Are you watching hentai?"

"No!" Tord yelled, face flushing. He shifted closer in on himself. "I'm watching quality anime."

"Like what?"

"Death Note."

"What the fuck is Death Note?"

"Of course you wouldn't know it." Tord scoffed, rolling his eyes and staring at Tom exasperatedly.

"No- you know what, no. No fighting." Tom said, closing the door and flopping onto the bed with Tord. He closed his phone and laid it face down on his lap, eyes narrowing. "I just want to know why you got so quiet and stopped arguing with me. It's freaking Edd out, and it's kinda admittedly fucking with me too." Tord seemed to burrow in on himself at this, staring at the floor by his bed instead. "Is it about you seeing that weird bikini?" Tord gave a tiny nod. "You didn't get context for that, it's cool. I just lost a bet, we weren't doing anything weird, I swear."

There was another silence, awkward tension filling the air. Tom picked at the edge of his hoodie, quickly standing up to leave after having enough. But before he could get far, Tord's hand grabbing his hoodie stopped him. "It's... not that." He said quietly. Tom stared at him, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What else could it be, then?" He noticed his breathing getting a tad quicker. He tried to kill his slowly rising hope. This was Tord. They hated eachother.

"It.. I.." He took a deep breath, starting to cradle his face with his hands, his knees used as support. "You... looked really.." His voice died down impossibly, Tom starting to be able to barely hear him. "Hot." He squeaked out at the end, his face completely red. He quickly threw his hood over his face, tightening the strings so it hid his blushing face.

Tom stood there, staring down at him. His face flushed, starting to turn as red as Tord's. "Wait, you.." He trailed off, the words getting caught in his throat.

"I like you!" Tord exclaimed, throwing his head forward so he could look at Tom. "More than like. It's.. weird. I know. If you want to stop living with me I get it, I-" Tord was cut off as two hands grabbed his sweater, pulling him close to the other, and a pair of warm lips crashed against his own. Tord's eyes widened, then fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, enjoying the feeling of his soft kisses against his own mouth. Tom's hand rested against his cheek, while the other held onto his hip. It seemed to last forever, but not long enough at the same time. He felt himself follow Tom after he pulled away, and leaned back again. Tom gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I uh, like you too." He said awkwardly. Tord just smirked and pulled him back again.


End file.
